Trolipedes
Trolipedes are an intelligent species living on the continent Taurica. It is believed they may have been some of the first species to start civilization due to how advanced of a species they have become. Trolipedes are often found in laboratories because many of them dedicate their lives to scientific studies. Their most important building for research is considered to be the National Trolipedic Laboratory where they do many important scientific things. Trolipedes are a sentient race in the otherworld, being even smarter than humans. Trolipedes are known for building some of the most advanced machinery and robotics in otherworld. They have vast, fully automated factories. Hard labour is a thing of the past in their society; all the physical work is done by the robots and machines. Trolipedes instead focus on scientific research and hedonism. Trolipedes have a somewhat different culture to people, though, and as such, what they consider to be hedonism is in some ways quite different to what humans consider fun. Trolipedes love massages, and have complex massaging chairs. They also like to drink wine, fornicate, and listen to classical music. In these respects, they are not so different to some people, but they also have something called Holochrome, where they watch a screen with psychedelic changing colours and patterns for hours on end. Most humans, however, find the Holochrome to be quite nauseating or just plain boring. Trolipedes also love board games and card games, but their games have incredibly complex rules which most humans cannot grasp, and the games can often go on for hours or even days. Trolipedes in general don't like humans very much. They don't share any of their technology with any other races, but there have been cases of friendships, and even relationships, between certain humans and Trolipedes. In general Trolipedes like humans who understand Trolipede culture and hold Trolipede values. Since Trolipedes don't need physical exercise to stay healthy, they tend not to exert themselves, and sport is a totally foreign concept to them. In appearance, Trolipedes look somewhat like giant centipedes, having long, segmented bodies, a semi hard carapace, big bulging eyes, unpleasant mandibles, and many, many legs and arms. Unlike centipedes, the front eight arms of the Trolipede have fingered hands. In colour, Trolipedes come in dark red, purple, blue, grey, dark aqua, dark green, black or gold. Some of them have bright green, bright yellow, bright blue, or bright purple markings. Rather than having a single heart, Trollipedes have a long chain of seven little hearts. They bear a resemblance to ferrous kaylons needed. Trolipedes will ignore petty insults such as "bug-brains", "stink-beetle", and "no-soul", but will take great pains to respond to unintentional insults which they perceive as factually incorrect. Rather than having a single heart, Trollipedes have a long chain of seven little hearts. Trolipedes don't attack others unprovoked, but if provoked, their war machine has been alleged to be among the most efficient and deadly on otherworld. Life CycleCategory:Animal Trolipedes lay eggs in batches of 8 to 14. Trolipedes eat some of their eggs, a practise which may seem barbaric, but in Trolipede culture it is the norm, and is actually necessary to control the population size. The eggs hatch into small larvae which are placed in small jars of saline solution. The mother Trolipede secretes a sweet liquid from her maw into the jars on a regular basis, which feeds the larvae. Over the years, the larvae will grow and are moved to larger jars. Once the young Trolipedes reach a certain stage, usually after 5 or 6 years, they start to spend time outside of their aquariums, and start to play with their siblings and parents, and play with toys and watch the Holochrome. They start to learn to speak after a year or two in this stage, and will soon become permanently terrestrial. From the age of 9, Trolipedes will regularly attend school pods, small chamber where they will learn facts, history, mathematics and science. After 27 years of learning from the pods, at the age of 36, Trolipedes will join a research lab and become scientists and engineers. In the past, Trollipedes lived on average to the age of 150. With new medical advancements, Trolipedes now live on average to 195 years, but the oldest ever Trolipede lived to be 262. Trolipedes are currently researching ways of extending their lifespan even further, hoping to become immortal. Unlike the humans of otherworld, who have much of their personality and memories stored in an ethereal "soul", Trollipedes have most of their character stored in their physical brains. When Trolipedes die, the small souls that they do have wander about unintelligently, and the majority of their memories and personality are lost. Their ghosts are more like insects in intelligence than sentient beings. Diseases Some Trolipedes suffer from a disease known as The Tends which affects their brain and makes them have the logic and thought process of a human child. Trolipedes who have The Tends are often frowned upon by their peers. The Ersazz War Luckily for mankind, the Trolipede Empire is content to stay put within their own country, Trolipeda. There is only one war between humans and Trolipedes recorded in history. In the year 29,945, the country of Ersazz, which lay on the border of Trolipeda, declared war on the Trolipedes. They considered the Trolipedes to be a disgusting race, and their existence to be an insult to their god Hersa. Trolipeda is surrounded by robotic Death Turrets, automatic machine guns which kill anyone who dare approach without wearing bright green clothing, the designated colour of peace in Trolipede society. Of the entire Ersazz army, only a few managed to escape with their lives, and not a single one of them set foot in a Trolipede city. But the Trolipedes would not allow the Ersazz to retreat quietly. The Trolipedes sent out mobile Death Turrets called Murderpedes, and equipped some of them with flame-throwers too. The Murderpedes were deployed into Ersazz, and they slaughtered the countries entire populace. Then the flame-thrower equipped Murderpedes burned every one of their buildings to the ground. The Trolipedes turned Ersazz into a new province of Trolipeda and settled it. But the Trolipedes were not finished with the Ersazz yet... Not content with destroying their earthly forms, the Trolipedes developed a new weapon they called a Spirit Missile. Spirit Missiles are bombs which are able to blast apart the Spiritons themselves. They Trolipedes launched a Spirit Missile into space, towards Hermagund, the afterlife realm of the Ersazz. The explosion of the Spirit Missile was so powerful that it obliterated the entire spirit realm of Hermagund and every spirit inside it, including all of the Ersazz, and the Ersazz god Hersa. After this event, it was said that no human empire would ever be foolish enough to attack the Trolipedes again, but this was not the case, as it occurred again in the Otherworld War III. As for why the Trolipedes do not want to colonize other lands, in Trolipede philosophy, physically spreading is considered a mindless and pointless pursuit. Trolipedes even refer to human kind as "viruses" for their habit of spreading everywhere and increasing their numbers endlessly. Trolipedes prefer to explore the depths of science instead, wishing to illuminate all the secrets of the universe.Category:Sentient